Lesson 524
Lesson 524 is the 524th chapter of the Gintama series. This is also the last chapter of the Shogun Assassination Arc, marking the death of Tokugawa Shige Shige. Summary On a spacecraft, Takasugi had been said to have fallen into a coma for two weeks, while Takechi commented on the Kiheitai currently being weak and betrayed at the same time, saying that the organization would need some time to recover. Assuring Matako, Bansai stated that Takasugi had prepared to fight against Gintoki, and that, after the fight, his eyes were not dead at all, but focused on something. Matako wondered what had their leader seen while fighting. On another spacecraft, Kamui mused on the fact that their 7th Division had been betrayed by the Harusame, who had intended to get rid of them since they worked with Takasugi. He did not mind not being pirates anymore, and claimed that his goal was to be the strongest man in the universe. Thinking about Kagura, Kamui stated that he would not be beaten. In Edo, Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu announced his enthronement as the new Shogun, to the people's fear. Among the crowd, Shinpachi watched the announcement with no expression and left. In a flashback, Shige Shige decided to gather allies in Kyou and entrusted Edo to the Shinsengumi. Before leaving, he told Hattori to call him "Shige Shige" and bid his farewell to his friends. In the hospital, Shinpachi asked Gintoki about the current situation in Edo, to which the latter replied: "It's the darkest before dawn." Kagura arrived with Soyo-hime's letter and read it to the others. In the letter, Soyo-hime told them that she was doing well and complained about the strict security there. She also mentioned that her brother had many allies since their hiding. Back in Kyou, Soyo-hime was pouring the tea for her brother when she broke his cup. At the same time, the Shogun chose to meet his old friends without any guards and was assassinated by one of them with a poison needle. Ending the letter, Soyo-hime thanked everyone for being Shige Shige's friends and told them not to forget him, saying that they would be back as normal people. The Shogun was shown drinking tea with Soyo-hime, teasing her about its bad taste. He then fell asleep peacefully and passed away on her lap, with her wishing him good night. Characters Characters in order of appearance Quotes * Kamui: We won't be beaten by something like this. Not me and not Shinsuke, either. Even that crybaby somehow got back up. No matter how many times she went down... So I can't be beaten at a place like this, either. Because I'm the big brother. * Tokugawa Shige Shige: Farewell, my pals. * Sakata Gintoki: It's the darkest before dawn. But don't close your eyes. Because those who turn their eyes away from the darkness won't be able to see the light shining on them tomorrow. No matter how deep a night waits in front of us. * Tokugawa Shige Shige: If I'm trying to create a world without a Shogun, no one will follow me if I do it as a Shogun. I will go naked as just a friend. * Tokugawa Soyo: (Ending her letter) Everyone, thank you so much for being big brother's friends. With all of you as his allies, I'm sure big brother will not lose to anyone. So, please, everyone, even if we're far away, even if we won't see each other for a while, please don't forget big brother. Please wait for Tokugawa Shige Shige. I'm sure we'll come back. Unconnected to Shoguns and countries, just like everyone else, as just siblings, we'll come back to everyone. * Tokugawa Shige Shige: Now I can finally go back to being simply as Shige Shige. * Tokugawa Soyo: Let's forget about countries and the position of the Shogun for today, and rest easy. Good night, big brother. Category:Chapters Category:Shogun Assassination Arc